In recent years the concept of (wideband) code division multiple access (CDMA) has gained widespread international acceptance by operators active in the field of wireless communications. CDMA can significantly increase the capacity and the service quality and options of the networks when exploited by these operators.
One of the consequences of this development is the increase in interest in the planning and/or evaluation of radio networks in general and CDMA radio networks in particular. Radio planning and/or evaluation typically involves stages such as dimensioning, detailed capacity and coverage planning and/or network optimization. Radio planning is important for e.g. quick and accurate response to changes in e.g. traffic conditions or to cope with future traffic demands and as a consequence provides an operator with competitive advantages. Moreover accurate planning can contribute to higher cost efficiency in operating radio networks. The dimensioning stage in radio planning involves the estimation of the number and configuration of network elements, based, among others, on the operator's requirements and the radio propagation in the area. In the capacity and coverage planning stage base station locations, configurations and parameters are determined in more detail on the basis of e.g. real propagation data and estimated user density and traffic. In the network optimization stage the overall experienced network quality is assessed and improved if necessary. The method and system according to the invention can be used in all stages of the radio planning and/or evaluation, and is particularly useful in the capacity and coverage planning stage.
Problem Definition
The prior art fails to disclose a solution for planning and/or evaluation of radio networks based on adding traffic over all cells but in small steps, which is better to estimate the capacity of a whole cell.
The prior art is limited to uplink planning and/or evaluation. A solution for both uplink and downlink planning and/or evaluation is desirable for complete cell capacity estimations.
Aim of the Invention
The aim of the invention is to provide a solution for capacity planning and/or evaluation of whole cells of radio networks, where both uplink cell capacity estimations and downlink cell capacity estimations can be made.